Cloudy, With a Chance of Wizardry
by OnihumoExplosionsInc
Summary: In which Marcone has Sky Flames, Dresden has Cloud Flames, and the result is a lot of idiots getting their just desserts. Because Marcone could be really good in the KHR universe.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have a citation for both works used, of which neither I own.**

 **My reason for writing this, you ask? Well, Marcone is a mafia boss, Dresden likes fire and has overprotective thoughts toward Chicago and people that he counts as friends, and it would be awesome to have this person everyone assumes is a vanilla mortal bring out super powerful Dying Will Flames to stop all these uber-powerful supernatural beings in their tracks. It would be awesome, and I'm pretty sure that I am literally the only person to make this connection. Well, two others seem to, but they both updated last in 2010. I read the one in English, and it wasn't bad. ( _no offense is meant_ ).**

 **But the awesomeness will not be stopped any longer.**

How Harry Dresden Joins the Mafia

'Gentleman' John Marcone wanted Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, self declared wizard, to work for him. And it had nothing to do with his rather impressive magic, or his skill as a detective, no, those only sweetened the deal. The reason why the top mafia boss in the whole of North America wanted Harry Dresden, was because the man had _Cloud Flames_. Yes he also seemed to have some secondary storm and lightning flames, but Dresden was predominately a cloud.

A cloud that claimed Chicago, Marcone's city, and didn't even realize that he had Dying Will Flames. Though that could just be because he was also a wizard. After all, there were few under Omerta's law that realized magic was real as well.

But that was really beside the point. Dresden's cloud flames… well, the first time Marcone had ever met him, intent on at least seeing if the wizard would be a contact that he could call in case of supernatural issues, he had found that the Wizard was _his_ cloud. It had taken all of his self-control to not attempt harmony at that moment, which was bad for any flame user, but especially a cloud.

' _Though_ ,' the Mafia boss of Chicago thought, ' _I really don't like how defensive and cracked his flames feel_.'

If Marcone ever figured out exactly who was caging Dresden, who had attempted to control him over and over again, well… They would never even think to do such a thing ever again. To practically destroy _his_ perfect cloud, then Marcone would definitely make sure everyone that hurt Dresden knew of his displeasure.

Harry Dresden was extremely stubborn though, probably because it seemed as though every single evil or malevolent supernatural being wanted him to join them. And the so-called 'good guys,' most of them were unpleasant at best towards Dresden from what he had seen.

Everyone seemed to treat him as a chess piece, a dangerous attack dog, or an idiot to be manipulated. And it seemed as though not even Lt. Murphy, who was undoubtedly Dresden's best friend, had noticed that the man was breaking apart. It seemed as though only two people had even realized that something was wrong, Michael Carpenter, the knight of the cross and Waldo Butters, the mortician that acted as a doctor for Dresden.

A literal saint and the person that was trying to be a doctor for Dresden.

The worst thing, though, was the cloud flames that Dresden unconsciously used. The only reason why he hadn't been visited by the Vindice was because he was also a wizard. He seemed to think that the purple fire that appeared just about every time he fought was a part of his magic.

And Dresden, who was unconscious in the magic proof infirmary that Guard had helped to set up, would need to be told about Dying Will Flames and the Mafia when he woke up. Because Lara Raith had left him behind, ran out when she knew there were explosive about to be set off, and Dresden would not be able to make it out on his own. So _Marcone_ had had to bring out his flames in order neutralize the explosion directly surrounding Dresden, and before he lost consciousness the wizard had seen them and realized that they belonged to Marcone.

And even though it's not the best circumstance to tell him, Dresden does owe him beyond what he has done for Dresden to help him become a freeholding lord of the Unseelie Accords. After all, he didn't have to save his life, and Marcone had also been keeping every low level sky and other mafia groups away from him, preventing his flames from becoming even more hurt by a weak sky trying to forcibly bond him, or a family from trying to use him.

Marcone would tell Dresden of Flames, and then ask if he'd be willing to help out with Marcone's supernatural defenses in return for more information and history on Dying Will Flames. Then he'd just have to make sure that the guy knew that even if he joined Marcone, he wouldn't have to do anything more illegal than what he already did if he didn't want to. Which, honestly, since he was a cloud, with all of the patrolling, overprotective, violent instincts that they were known to have, that was a given.

However, few seemed to have realized that they need to just let Dresden do his own thing and appeal to his instincts if they wanted his help. Most of the supernatural community were stupid, and just about blind.

And now that John Marcone, _the_ power of Chicago, had Harry Dresden, he was going to convince the wizard to stay. And after Dresden agreed to become his cloud, Marcone would deal with every supernatural creature, every wizard, vampire, or fae that was trying to ruin or use Dresden. After all, Marcone was now a freeholding lord in the unseelie accords.

And if they didn't like it, then he'd just have to see if some old friends of his would be willing to help. While rather destructive, the Varia could be decent, especially when he had been the one to teach their boss how to use his flames properly.

Xanxus was a good kid, and he didn't deserve to be put in a box the way so many italians tried to do to each other. Though, it seems that had changed recently with the new Vongola Decimo. He'd even been invited to meet with them to talk about an alliance when the ninth generation had actively scorned America as full of weaklings.

The Tenth Generation Vongola were still kids though, so he'd probably agree just to make sure they were all okay.

Marcone really hoped that no one who would use it against him found out about his weakness. Being nigh-incapable of harming children was something that a lot of people would use.

Dresden would probably agree with him though.

 **:This next part is works cited. Also, this is in second person because I don't trust myself to write in first person. Oh, and here Dresden signed before the battle. And Marcone only had to do what Harry said originally, not saving his life or anything else.**

 **Amano, Akira. Katekyo Hitman Reborn. 2004. 42 vols.**

 **Butcher, Jim.** ** _The Dresden Files_** **. Roc Books, 2000. 15 vols.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This work uses characters and/or ideas from both the Dresden Files and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The Works Cited in MLA is on the first page.**

Chapter 2

Harry slowly regained consciousness. It was kind of like his brain was rebooting one piece of a time, each part sliding slowly into place. And then he sat up, or at least tried to. Harry had to fall back onto the bed, (not his bed or his room- far too clean and comfortable and _long enough_ to fit him), with a groan of pain. He remembered.

Marcone, the scumbag mafia boss, had used _fire_ to save his life. As if the fact that Marcone had saved his life or could apparently use fire wasn't bad enough, he appeared to owe him a debt that making the man a free-holding lord in the Accords couldn't make up for.

Yes, he had somehow turned into Snape. The debt basically meant that Marcone had saved his life without any ulterior motives when he didn't have to, so now he owed the guy a lot. There was actually more than just saving his life he owed Marcone, it seemed from the size of the debt weighing on his soul. Which could turn out bad, because there wasn't much that the Scumbag couldn't ask him to do.

At least Marcone was somewhat decent as far as criminals go. Watching out for kids, and not shooting snarky wizards in the head was somewhat decent of him. Better than a lot of people Harry had had the displeasure of meeting.

Not that he'd tell Marcone that, of course

The occasional decency of the mobster aside didn't mean that Harry didn't owe a criminal his life, or that Marcone wouldn't just abuse it. If he was lucky, it could turn into a Chewbacca type scenario instead of the revision of Snape, after all Han Solo was a criminal too, right? Well he could hope that Marcone wouldn't ask for anything too bad from him.

Harry studiously ignored that he wasn't so law-abiding either.

And maybe he would explain more about that fire. It had felt kind of… nice. Protective. It reminded Harry a bit of the purple fire that liked to weave into his spells when he fought, but different. It was an odd feeling, having someone protect him, especially in the soothing way that the fire had and not in the watch each other's backs way he normally felt.

But that meant that either Marcone had magic, which he definitely would have noticed before, or that the fire was something else. Strike that, Harry knew that the fire was something else.

He just hadn't wanted to think about it, beyond the fact that it was there. He was thankful, though, for the presence of the odd purple fire that wasn't really magic but something else. Lash had seemed almost scared of it, and had shied away from the fire that seemed to be everywhere in him. He hadn't noticed until he'd gotten Lash, but it was hard not to realize it was different from magic when it was what kept himself away from her influence. When she treated his magic like something that would help her.

But the more he'd used it and relied on it, the more… openly possessive of his city and his friends he'd gotten. Among other things. It was like certain parts of his personality had been highlighted. To his embarrassment, Harry had even begun wandering throughout the city in his free time, stopping various crimes both supernatural and ordinary ( _Which had the pleasant consequence of drumming up business and causing half a dozen old ladies to bring him food semi-regularly so that he didn't starve_ ), as well as checking on the homes and workplaces of his friends.

Waldo Butters, Billy, and the rest of the werewolves he could kind of understand, but Murphy was a scary ninja cop, Michael had a Heavenly security detail, and he didn't even _like_ Marcone. Besides that, they could all definitely take care of themselves.

"You awake now, Dresden?"

' _Oh,_ ' Harry thought idly, ' _Hendricks is sitting in the corner_.'

Apparently the terrible achy pain he was in was affecting his thought processes and observation, because he wasn't entirely sure how he missed the Cujo in the room.

He was probably in one of Marcone's lairs, then. The room wasn't giving off hospital vibes, and it didn't quite have the technology that a hospital would have.

' _Another thing that I owe Marcone,_ ' thought Harry only slightly grudgingly. After all, he didn't want to be responsible for the life support in the hospital getting destroyed via magic.

'And,' thought a traitorous corner of his mind, 'You like how Marcone watches over the city, and keeps it from people who are worse than scumbags like him.' Because say what you like about Marcone, but he ran the underworld of Chicago like a particularly ruthless business man or maybe a ten-thousand year old crossroads demon from the pit. Or like Lord Vetinari. No one dared to step a single toe out of line, because the man was just that good.

Of course, that is when the Don in question walked into the room with Gard on one side and some guy he'd never really seen before on the other. Harry immediately disliked the guy, maybe because he gave off the sense of a hardened killer that enjoyed his job a little too much, or maybe because he bleached his hair. It could even be the unsettling two toned gold and ivy colored eyes, like and amused, malicious dragon.

"Dresden," said Marcone, "Do you remember what happened."

"Yes," Said Harry, "What was it?" Marcone just lifted his eyebrow. "The fire, Scumbag. You definitely didn't use magic, so…"

John Marcone took pity on the inadvertent cloud's obvious confusion. "Dying Will Flames."

"You don't seem very suicidal to me," he studied Marcone doubtfully.

A sigh came from Marcone, even as Malfoy Hair next to him snorted, "The name refers only to how they are commonly unlocked. The will to not die. Though really, so long as your determination to do _anything_ is strong enough your flames can be unlocked."

"Why are you telling me this?" Because as far as Harry was concerned, Marcone and by extension his minions didn't even have to tell him the name of the odd power, let alone begin to explain what Flames were.

"Honestly Harry," Marcone looked entirely too amused, "Can you really tell me that you don't know why?"

Harry Dresden scowled at _the_ Mafia Boss of Chicago, and was about to give an angry retort when he paused. And thought back to what had kept him going during so many fights, had allowed him to win against more powerful opponents, had kept his mind safe against a literal fallen angel. And gave a sigh with his shoulders slumping as best they could when he was horizontal and in pain.

"Explain," said a weary wizard, that added as an afterthought, "Please."

When Marcone gave a very shark-like grin, and all of his minions seemed to also give off a similar cat-that-got-the-canary feel (even Hendricks, which was just plain weird), he knew that he had made a mistake.

Marcone was just laughing internally at the 'Oh, crap' look that Harry gave off.

"You wish to learn more about flames, even learn how to properly use them," began Marcone, "And I have found myself needing consultation that you would be the best to provide…"

"I'm not going to work for a scumbag like you," hissed out a suddenly struggling Dresden. Even though his everything ached, he was going to leave. Not even the Winter Queen herself had managed nab him as the Winter Knight no matter how much she had desperately wanted to, he wasn't gonna let Marcone sink his claws in either.

"Dresden," cam a sharp voice that had him stilling for a moment, before he freaked out even more, "Harry," Then came a sigh, "Nathan, if you would." And a blue fire reached out to Harry, and involuntarily caused him to relax. And with that relaxation, he lost the will to continue to struggle, the pain and exhaustion catching up to him.

"Why," Harry wondered, "What do you gain from all of this?"

"If you agree to my deal, you'll find out," Marcone's previous amusement was gone replaced by something that seemed sad or maybe a little bit angry, "Trust me." At the look Harry gave him, the Don shook his head a little and said, "I promise you won't have to do anything more illegal than what you already did, all I need is, like I said, consultation from a wizard Private Investigator and a show of unity to discourage anyone from trying to take away my city."

And maybe it was just the day that it had been, or maybe the week or month or, heck, the _year_ , but Harry Copperfield Blackstone Dresden, not for the first time and maybe not for the last, felt so tired, and weary, and _Done_ with it all that he looked up into John Marcones face. Into the worn dollar bill eyes that showed the soul of a tiger

Decided that he really didn't care anymore.

Nodded once to show his assent.

Then fell unconscious once more.

The last thing he felt before the blackness that had been creeping up on him the entire conversation took him, was this odd sense like he'd been warmly welcomed into someone's home and sheltered behind a ridiculously strong threshold.

He didn't notice the way his flames tentatively curled around the flames of the one person that had never pushed too hard, that had always offered and never taken or threatened, and formed a bond. A thin, fragile one for sure, but every person in the room knew that Marcone would not allow the bond to break.

And even though Harry Dresden was a snarky, disrespectful Cloud, from what they had managed to find out about his history had caused them all to respect him. And want to murder a number of people.

When the cloud was truly theirs, they would all go hunting. It would be a wonderful bonding experience.

 **:So, I kind of like this idea. Still have no idea where the plot's going to go, though. And yes, I did decide to give Childs a part as a Guardian to Marcone. I have zero idea as to his first name, so it will have to be made up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This work uses characters and/or ideas from both the Dresden Files and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The Works Cited in MLA is on the first page.**

 **Seriously, what should I do next? I know that I want to have the Mafia confront the supernatural world, but...**

 **Should the Accords kidnap a mafia person/flame user to get info after they find out? Or is Kincaid a flame user? Only those with souls can use flames, but that means the Denarians may decide they want Marcone for an entirely different reason...**

Chapter 3

Hendricks was… not exactly worried, but something close to it. Dresden, for all that he had technically agreed with John and had formed a really tentative bond the other night, had every right to freak out the moment he woke up. The guy probably still thought of them as enemies, and he'd resisted for so long he probably wouldn't know how not to dig in his heels.

So the Boss had decided to make the guy comfortable. Which somehow consisted of buying his entire apartment complex, making sure the other tenants had good places to go, and then turning the entire place into a house. Dresden's stuff was exactly as he'd left it, except that it was going to be connected to the rest of the building. And a part of the place would be his office.

Hendricks thought his sky was going a bit too far. And with Dresden, getting the man some good food would probably go a lot further.

He just hoped that this wouldn't end up biting them in the but. Dresden, who was technically a Warden of the White Council, who Queen Mab wanted to be her Knight, who had started a war between the wizards and the Red Court vampires, would now be under John Marcone's purview. The Boss had just signed the Accords as a Baron, and he fell under Omerta laws. That's at least three people in the magical sector they'd probably have to fight or negotiate with, and the mafia could react many different ways to a Sky gaining a Cloud Guardian.

They would most likely either avoid them, or attempt to take the Cloud for themselves, thinking that the Cloud is tamed and will listen to them if they can nab them.

You don't tame Clouds, you offer them freedom and bribe them with the stuff they like.

Which is admittedly why he thinks they should give Dresden steak dinners, weird magic supplies, and access to a fiction library. But it wasn't his job to say such things to the Boss (Marcone had told him many times he could say whatever he wanted, but he hardly ever did because it was more amusing to see people scramble).

But it would probably turn out alright. Mostly because Harry Dresden was already a little territorial over them. Nathan didn't think that anyone else had really paid attention, but the guy had a habit of patrolling near their work buildings occasionally.

He seemed to do it more often right after he got a big case, or had to deal with either the Council or the Fae. Almost as if he had to reassure himself that everything was safe, that nothing bad had happened.

It made Nathan feel bad for the guy, constantly believing that everything he cared even a bit for, that all the stuff that reminded him of home, might be gone in a moment.

It made him want to destroy the rest of the wizards and the fae, to see such a strong guy, cloud or no cloud, be so irrationally paranoid and terrified. Because Dresden was a good guy, who tried to do good things, and seeing him so low made the Storm in him rage.

Everyone seemed to think that his Rain secondary made Hendricks softer and more controlled than a Storm normally was. Less dangerous. When in reality, rain had a tendency to cause floods in storms,and floods could cause longer damage than any storm by itself could hope to accomplish.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Harry Dresden had woken up about an hour earlier. While still injured, he was much less exhausted, which was probably the reason why no one had really said anything when he mentioned that he wanted to go home.

Marcone had amusedly given him a ride, with a distracted Guard tapping her phone. Or at least she looked distracted. Harry, who'd grumbled about his dog and cat until the mobster had let him go, was looking kind of mutinous.

"Look," Harry grumbled out finally, "What do you want me to do. You've got me, like you wanted, so now what."

"Of you," Marcone told him in a voice that might be categorized as gentle, "Given your proclivities, all I ask is that you help me in warding my business and home against magical threats with Gard, take cases for me as you would others, and should me and mine be attacked I would ask for your aid."

As Marcone explained, Harry relaxed slightly. This wasn't actually that bad. Protection, information, detective skills, and aid in defense were all he was going to be asked of, but still…

"We'll make a contract, Right? I want to be there when you're writing it up."

"Of course, Harry," Marcone purred, "I wouldn't want you thinking that we would slip something unagreed upon into a contract."

"Don't call me that, scumbag," Harry said in reflex.

The rest of the drive was characterized by Guard tap-tap-tapping on her phone.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"What is this," Harry muttered, while looking confusedly at his apartment. Or at least what used to be his apartment. In the week he'd been away(mostly unconscious or to injured to move), it had gone through a big change. In fact, it looked more like a fortress than an apartment complex, It even looked like it had been reinforced in some areas. One of the biggest changes though, was the fact that it only had one door in the front, instead of the multitude for different apartments.

"Think of it as a signing on bonus," Marcone told him with only a hint of smugness in his voice, "So that you don't have to worry about your enemies attacking your neighbors. Though, Considering that your cat has given several of my men phobias it should probably count as your Christmas bonus too. Having mobsters terrified of cats would be a terrible weakness."

"Good Mister," Harry said in a somewhat dazed tone before snapping out of it and gesturing wildly at the building, "Marcone, you can't do this… Whatever this is."

"Besides the fact that it wouldn't do to have you killed because you were incapable of properly defending yourself and your home against threats, this will also be your base of operations. You can use it as your office, shelter friends and allies- including myself, and hold any magical objects as needed. And," Marcone added in an amused afterthought, "Should you gain subordinates, this will be their base as well. Protecting the city would work better if you had minions to help."

Harry hesitated before finally giving in and nodding(after seeing John Marcone's soul, he knew that the guy wouldn't be budged on something like this, and besides, Harry could just annoy him a whole bunch later to make up for it) and moving to walk inside.

"Thanks, John."

"And Harry," John Marcone said just as the man pulled open the door, "I will be having a meeting in two days at Executive Priority Health, I promise that I will explain everything to you then."

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Walking into what was a mob base, even if he technically had ties to the mob that owned it, felt weird. Especially since Harry Dresden wasn't on a case or anything, Marcone had just called a meeting.

And Dresden had come like a dog to its owner.

Needless to say, he really disliked the feeling. By the time he'd sat down at the table Marcone and his… friends(?) were at he was in a pretty bad mood. And It showed.

"Let's just get this over with," Harry scowled. Which, to be honest didn't have any effect on the gathered room except for causing some amusement.

Gold and silver eyes was the most amused, and said in a mock hurt voice, "Aww, I thought you'd be happy to see us."

"I don't even know who you are," came the grumbled reply.

This sobered up the man considerably, and caused sharp eyes to survey him, "My name is Damien Childs," The man almost seemed to hesitate a little before stretching out his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dresden, it's not often that good people actually do good, especially not when it's hard or when it occasionally necessitates doing things others would consider morally or ethically wrong."

Harry Dresden slowly took the hand. Looked at the room of criminals that he'd 'made his bed with,' at the clear respect on the four faces, and sat down. Focusing on Marcone Harry simply said, "You have an explanation for me?"

And John Marcone started talking.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Apparently the Mafia was more supernatural than Harry had thought. Marcone had just finished telling him about flames(he was a Cloud, Marcone had said), and how it related to what was going on.

Eventually after staring at the Mafia Boss somewhat blankly for a few minutes, Harry said in an entirely to exasperated voice, "Because of course the world isn't complicated enough with just magic, fae, and monsters, they had to add sparkly soul-fire criminals to the mix."

Marcone looked at him for a moment before gently(or as gently as a mafia boss could, anyway) saying, "Harry, I would like it if you were to give us a chance."

"A chance with what?"

"I told you that my flames were sky flames, and about harmony, yes? I would like the chance to see if we could bond," at the minute flinching and withdrawing that were at the very least evident in his flames Marcone hastily added, "You can break it off at any moment, I would just like to ask that you give us a chance to bond and stay open minded."

And Harry considered. He looked at the gathered group, and wondered if he could trust them.

In the end, it was not such a difficult choice. All it took was one question on Harry's part.

"Why me? I mean, I'm not a criminal or anything, and we don't really know each other, so…"

John Marcone smiled at him, bright and true, before simply saying, "You don't give up, you don't compromise your morals. You'd probably kill me yourself if I ever tried to force you to. You make sarcastic remarks to people who could kill you, and don't care about wealth or status beyond what is needed to keep a roof over your head. I admire that, and want to make sure it stays that way."

With every face showing their agreement to that statement, a mildly blushing Harry Dresden agreed to give the Chicago Mafia a chance.

He ended up signing a contract later that day, wondering what he'd gotten himself into this time.

 **:sorry for the long time, this chapter was just dificult to figure out.**

 **I've had it mostly finished for a couple of months, actually most of my next chapters are mostly finished. I am sorry that I work on so many things at once, but if I try to stick to one thing I give up. When reading, I have to have at least three books at the same time. Don't know why, though.**

 **And yes, I know that the apartment building is unrealistic. However, I don't want to have to bother with neighbors or Harry moving out. So, you get the castle before the apartment burns down. Ta Da.**


End file.
